


Season 6

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Season/Series 06 Speculation, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris





	1. Chapter 1

   Melinda May stood at attention in SHIELD director Alphonso Mackenzie's office. 

   "I was there until the very end." Melinda told him.

   "I'm glad you got a little time together." Mack softly answered, scanning the papers in his hands.

    "I got more than we thought we would." May's voice was close to breaking as she stared at the wall. Gulping, May held back the tears that threatened to reveal themselves. She was back here, at the lighthouse, far, far away from the sunny Tahitian island.

   When The transmission came through for the team to come for May, it was a quiet, Solemn day. Daisy had hugged the mourning woman, and Melinda simply nodded, returning to join the fight. So here she was, ready to go with Jemma to get Fitz. Ever since Enoch sent them coordinates, the young biochemist had been on her toes to retrieve him.

    A strange container floating in orbit had been picked up on S.H.i.E.L.D.'s scanners, and brought down to earth. Once opened, the package was clearly from Enoch. Inside was some kind of message and engine. 

   'This is to help you come for Fitz." The message read. The engineers had fitted the alien tech onto the zephyr, and it was tested to be very powerful.

    "I... I just want to make sure that your'e really ready for the field." Mack Told May. Melinda knew what he really meant;  _Do you really want to go watch someone else be reunited with their love while your'e still in the wake of losing yours?_

   "I'm ready."

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   When Phil Coulson opened his eyes, he was panicked. Where was he? Is this what death feels like?

   Wait, he had died?

   Yeah, with Mel at his side.

    Mel? Whose that? Where did that name come from? A silhouette of a woman passed through his memory but flashed away within seconds, leaving no trace that he had even had the image.

    No idea where that crazy thought came from. He wasn't dead,  _obviously. Silly him._

    Phil -at least he knew his name, Phillip J. Coulson, born.... well, he couldn't remember- stood still in some drab grey room. 

   Suddenly, a strange voice came from behind him, "your'e... from shield."

   _Shield?_  What? "Never heard of it," Phil answered, turning around slightly. 

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   "Alright, bring us on up, May." Daisy nodded, watching Melinda pilot the Zephyr up into earth's atmosphere.  The space-proof plane soared up into orbit, and Jemma happily did the honors of plugging in the location that Enoch had sent them.

   The zephyr shuddered as the new boosters flared to life, and Melinda made the mistake of hitting the gas full way.

   The zephyr shot forward at an incomprehensible speed, and jolted as it passed through something. Most of the agents let loose a long, loud chorus of extremely colorful words, But Jemma got her bearings first.  "Where are we?"

   The stars were different. How...

   "A wormhole." Jemma breathed. "We just used a worm hole! amazing!"

   "Its amazing until you see the fuel levels." Melinda sighed, slowing down the unpredictable spacecraft. "there has to be a place somewhere to stop and re-fuel, with how crazy this life is, who knows? " She told them, frowning as she turned on the navigation (another gift from Enoch).

   "theres a planet not to far from here," May said after checking through some data. "Theres space ports and the planet welcomes Humanoids." She read The auto translation.

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

    "Shield? That in the world is shield?" Phil asked the voice.

    "It's and organization meant to protect the Earth. To protect the ordinary from the extraordinary." The male voice replied. 

    "Excuse me, but I don't know what your'e talking about." Phil told them.

    "Does the word, 'Agent', mean anything to you?" It asked.

    "No." Phil answered.

    "How about 'New York'?" It seemed desperate.

    "Nope."

    "Daisy Johnson?" They guessed.

    "Uh-uh."

    "Melinda May?"

    Phil paused, hesitating. Something might, but, " . . . no."

   "Well, shi-" 

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

    Docking at a spaceport proved to be harder than expected. While Mack stayed back with Jemma and Piper to argue with the alien running the dock, Melinda and Daisy headed inside. They were forced to communicate by waving their hands, because, as it came to no surprise, the alien running the port din't know any earthly languages.

    Finally settling on a fair trade for fuel, Melinda and Daisy exasperatedly turned-

    Only to see a pair of Remorath and Kree snarling at the door.

    Daisy squinted her eyes, and said, "Sorry boys, It's ladies night."

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   "I already told you, I've never heard of this 'shield' that your'e so insistent that I'm supposed to know about!" Coulson frowned, crossing his arms. His fingers itched to grasp the space-blaster at his hip, and the voice was really starting to tick him off.

   Because thats all he needed right now. Full-blown amnesia, no clue where or who he was, as he stood in the empty room on this abandoned space station.

   "Your'e supposed to be  _our_  leader." The voice responded.

   Phil turned around, only to see a tall black man with an eye-patch and a long trench coat that shifted even without wind to blow it.

    Suddenly, the man glitched. Wait, what?

    Yup, he defiantly just glitched.

    This strange man blinked from existence, and the room around him also shifted. A new, feminine voice took it's place.  _"Yes sir, we can pull him out of the simulator now. He finally no longer reacts to Agent May's name or any simulated experience with her, even the pleasurable times in Tahiti. His memory has been successfully wiped."_

    Agent May? Who was... what was their name again? Names? Why is he thinking about names?

_"Good. Eject the pod."_

   Phil opened his eyes. A blue woman hovered over him, and he was suspended in some type of fluid, separated from the blue lady by tank glass.

   Then it faded and was gone.

   Just like his memory.

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   After Daisy had successfully defeated the alien baddies, they were able to refuel. Reversing the thrusters, Melinda thanked herself for her experience in space flight via the Trawler. Resetting the coordinates, Melinda reported that there would be two more worm hole jumps until they reached their destination.

   "Wait, whats that on the radar?" Mack pointed out a little blip on the screen. 

    "Probably just space junk-" May started, but Mack turned on the electrical system scanner. The 'thing' got brighter. "Its a ship or probe of some kind." Jemma read over their shoulders.

    "Lets check it out." Piper grinned.

    "No." May frowned.

    "Please, Director?" Piper begged Mack.

    "Wait." Jemma frowned, flipping on the bio-life scanner. "There's something alive in there."

   "It looks like an escape pod." Piper frowned.

   "Lets check it out." Mack sighed as Melinda rolled her eyes and hit the fuel.

   In five minutes, they had gotten close enough that Daisy was able to detect vibrations. "Theres definitely a heartbeat, but its extremely slow." She reported, concentrating. "And a machine of some kind inside, but the pod itself... its just drifting."

   "Bring it in." Mack commanded, and an agent rushed off to obey orders.

   Ten minutes later, the agent came back. "We scanned it. The occupant is definitely human,  but we can't get it open."

    "I'll go back with them, Davis, you pilot, Daisy and I'll check it out." Melinda told Mack, nodding. Davis took her spot in the pilot's seat.

    Daisy fell into line with May, heading back. The zephyr had already refilled the airlock, and the pod was waiting for them.

    The second they saw the pod, the two women froze. There was an all to familiar insignia on the front. "The Kasius family crest." Daisy breathed. Coming down the stairs, Daisy and May approached the container. "We need to see who this is."

   "Ma'me there seems to be a thumb pad, but those who have tried to open it had their DNA tested, and it won't let any of us in." someone reported.

   "let me try." May said, walking up and pressing her thumb to the scanner, but it didn't seem to like her.

    "M y turn." Daisy said. The second her thumb reached the pad, The whole thing glowed blue.  _"Inhuman gene detected. Access permitted."_  A robotic voice said.

    Fog poured out of the pod like in a sci-fi movie, panels rolling back. Once the mist receded, everyone gasped with shock and disbelief.

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   All Phil Coulson knew was that there was an _extremely_  hot and sexy asian woman kissing him hard, and that he was somewhere new.

    "Who are you?!?!?!" He asked, falling forward as his freshly-thawed body refused to obey him. Sexy lady caught him, wrapping her arms around him once they separated. "How are you alive? How are you alive?" She repeated over and over to him, kissing his face over and over. "Your'e alive!"

   "Of course I'm alive!" He told the strange woman. "What, did you think I was a zombie or something?" he snapped.

   "You died in my arms, Phil!" She replied, seemingly confused at his ignorance.

    "How do you know my name?!?!" Coulson backed up, and reached for the gun at his thigh, pointing it at her.

   The other asian girl,  _maybe Sexy lady's daughter?_ , stepped between them. "Woah, slow down. You don't know May?"

    "Who in this flipping universe is 'May'?" Coulson responded. "And why am I'm supposed to know her?"

    "No. This can't be Coulson." Daisy said, shaking her head. "Coulson could never forget May... Even in the framework."

    "It is agent Coulson, Ma'me." An agent butt in. "The DNA is the same."

    The second woman frowned. Sexy lady stepped forward, "Let me see your left arm."

    "Why?" Phil frowned, not lowering his gun.

    "I want to make sure you aren't a clone or skrull." Sexy Lady said. 

   "A What?" Coulson began, but the woman rushed forward, pushed his gun down, and grabbed his arm. She pushed up the sleeves of his jacket, and immediately twisted down. A loud  _shuick!_  came from his arm, and suddenly she hefted his hand in hers, which was no longer attached to his arm. She inspected it, and handed the prosthetic to the other, younger woman, who nodded and took off toward the wall computers.

     "Daisy, run a diagnostic on the memory chip. The tracker might give us some answers." Sexy lady said. Ah, her daughter must be named 'Daisy'.

    "You just stole my hand! How did you know it could do that? _I_ didn't know it could do that!" Coulson roared, reaching out to snatch back his missing appendage, but he did so with his stump, making him look stupid. 

   Suddenly, he remembered something.

   "My attack force! I'm supposed to be leading an attack force!" Coulson shuffled.

    "Attack force?" sexy lady asked, frowning. 

    "Yes! my army of inhumans!"

    "Army of... inhumans?" Sexy lady echoed with confusion.

     "Thats what I just said! Are you deaf, woman?!?" Phil shot back.

    Suddenly, sexy lady's features darkened. "First of all, I have a name, and it's  _Melinda May_. I am two feet from kicking your-"

   "Uh, May?" Daisy called. "All data since your time in Tahiti has been wiped." She reported. "and his hand has been significantly upgraded. I just found a code that gave him a sense of touch!"

     "Anyway, you will never, I repeat never, ever call me _'woman'_ again in such a downcasting manor." May growled.

   "Fine,  _Melinda May_." Phil returned. "But now I have some questions for you..."

   "Fire away." May said.

   "where is my battalion?" Phil asked her.

   "I don't know what you're talking about." Melinda May told him. 

   "How do you know me?" Phil asked, and Melinda's daughter snorted with amusement in the background.

    "Long story or short? May waited, sucking in a breath.

    "Short."

     "We were partner agents in SHIELD since we graduated the academy. Thirty years of friendship later, I was put in charge of monitoring you because you had been killed and revived." Melinda took another breath. "Five years later, and were were still dancing on the sexual tension. But I was kidnapped and you kissed and drank the Haig -which was kinda a big deal-with a robot version of myself. Later, we were plugged into an alternate reality, eventually escaped, killed the evil android, and were abducted by aliens and sent to the future to save the world." Melinda took another breath. "After more craziness, I told you I loved you, and You kissed me. But because you were dying, We retired to Tahiti were you died in My arms three weeks later, which was only a week ago." Melinda finished.

    "I thought i asked for the short version of the reason why you think you know me." Phil tried to fold his arms.

   "Believe me, that was the short version." Daisy returned. "And his new hand has a lot more weapons as well." She told May.

    "I don't know who you are, or why you know so much about me, but I want my hand back, and my battalion back  _now._ " Phil told them.

   Melinda shared a look with her daughter. "Maybe if you tell us a little bit about your battalion, we can help you find it." May said.

    "They were inhumans, and I was supposed to lead them on an attack against earth. But more specifically, against SHIELD."

    "Why? Perhaps we might be able to help you." Daisy smiled.

    "Because Daar'varon Kasius wanted Earth in revenge of his brother's death." Coulson said. "And he choose me to lead his noble attack."

    "Oh." Melinda nodded, a sad loom in her eyes.

    "One more question." Phil frowned. Melinda waited. "Why does everyone keep expecting me to be 'from SHIELD', when I'm here to fight them?"

    "Because Phil Coulson was our director, sir." A tall black man with a beard appeared at the railing. "But I, Alphonso Mackenzie, am now."

    "Prove it." Coulson sneered. Lies. This man wasn't telling the truth.

    "Come with me." Alphonso said.

    Coulson glanced between Melinda and her daughter, and headed to climb the stairs, following The man, who lead him into The cockpit. 

    A young woman with bangs went wide-eyed, but said nothing.

   "Look at that." Alphonso told him, pointing upwards. There was a plaque on the overhead, which bore his name. The spaceship he was standing in was dedicated to him.  _HIM_ , Phil Coulson, Leader of the Kasius army.

    Which meant that he was on a SHIELD spacecraft.

   Kasius had been right. They wouldn't,  _couldn't_  kill him.

   He was successfully behind enemy lines.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

   Melinda May stood next to Daisy as she watched Mack lead Phil off.

   Her heart was shattering all over again. Phil didn't know who she was. He didn't know that he had died. He didn't know what SHIELD was. Phillip Coulson had no inkling of an idea who Melinda May was.

   And it broke her heart.

    "I'm so sorry, May." Daisy put a hand on her shoulder. "It's like you two are back to square one again."

    "More like square  _negative_ nine thousand seven hundred eighty-two." Melinda pursed her lips. 

     Daisy let out a breath of hushed agreement, and Melinda let her gaze linger on her love. He didn't know who she was.

    And technically, she was now his enemy.

   "Alright, Agent May is called back to the cockpit to pilot. I repeat, agent May is called back to the cockpit to pilot." Davis called over the loudspeaker. Sighing, she kept back the emotions as she climbed the stairs, and passed Phil as she entered the cockpit. Davis gave up his seat, and Melinda flipped switches as she told the Zephyr occupants to buckle up for another wormhole jump.

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   "Your'e saying I dated her?" Phil frowned at Daisy.

    "You two probably did a lot more than that too, in Tahiti." She smirked.

    "I'm sorry, but there is no way that I was in a romantic relationship with your mom." Phil shook his head. "I don't remember it." He told her. "Whats with the face?"

   "May isn't my biological mother." Daisy snickered. "And before you got all weird, I would have considered you my dad, her my mom."

   Phil stared at the girl. No. It was impossible. This girl actually thought that she was his and Sexy lady's pseudo daughter.

   "Buckle up! We're going for two jumps!" Melinda called. Phil did as he was told, but was having trouble with only one hand. Taking a seat beside Daisy, the woman smirked as she helped him. "Thanks." He reluctantly said, keeping his eyes on May.

   "Does something seem even vaguely familiar about her?" Daisy asked hopefully.

   "No. I've never seen this woman before in my life." Phil answered. "But now that I think of it, I can't remember anything before you guys unfreezing me."

   "Amnesia." Daisy summarized.

   "But I know that I have to invade a place called Earth." Phil frowned. "And that I lead an army of inhumans during the invasion."

   The spacecraft lurched, then jumped, momentum leaving unsecured items (And a couple of stupid people) crashing to the floor. The process repeated, and Melinda's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Enoch's ship ahead. Landing steps begun."

    The agents unbuckled, once again walking around attending to their work. Phil listened as May began an outgoing transmission. "This is SHIELD Zephyr One, calling to Enoch. End."

   Several seconds later, a voice that reminded him of a nature documentary narrator came over the communicator, "This is Enoch, welcome to the Cygnus system, SHIELD Zephyr One. End."

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

    Melinda watched as the massive ship in front of him opened a hanger. Piloting the Zephyr inside, Melinda waited until Enoch came out, and closed the airlock. Being a robot, the lack of air couldn't hurt him, and May wasn't fooled. 

   The hanger was once again pressurized, and May opened the ramp. Enoch stood happily at the bottom. "Agent Jemma Simmons!" Enoch smiled. "Fitz awaits." The overjoyed biochemist ran down the ramp, and toward the Chronicom. 

   Melinda was about to follow, and noticed Jemma and Mack follow Simmons. Staying back, she saw Phil trying to undo his buckle.

   Walking over, she was hesitant. "I know that you don't know who I am." she started.

   He looked up. Approaching Phil, May carefully pushed aside his fumbling hand, and undid the latch, releasing him. Phil sighed, and stood up in front of her.

   "Your'e right. I don't." His words shattered her heart even further, like already broken glass crushed into a million pieces. 

   "Come here." Melinda said, resisting the urge to touch him, to press her palm against his familiar cheek.

   Melinda reached into her back pocket. Pulling out her phone, he looked over her shoulder, squinting at the homescreen; a picture of the two of them smiling at the camera, standing on a beach, a sunset putting the whole thing into a soft, warm glow.

   Melinda pulled up the pictures app, and handed the phone to him. Phil locked confused eyes on her, then looked down at the screen, swiping through pictures. 

   "You didn't have to go through so much work." Phil huffed, and reached out, dropping the phone in her hands. "Fake photos aren't going to convince me that You really know me."

   Melinda's eyes filled with tears. Phil could tell this this was a woman who didn't normally cry. 

  "Phil. I don't know what I have to do to convince you that  _I do_  love you, and  _I do_  know you."  Melinda said, "But I do know that we knew each other for thirty years, fell in love, and lived the last of your days in Tahiti. I held you when you died, and I cried." she said, daring to touch him. "I know that you believe that I and the rest of SHIELD are your enemies, and that you are supposed to invade earth."

   Phil stared at her, unimpressed.

   "But I promise to stick with you as long as I can, but the second you turn to follow out these...  _ideas_  of yours, that will be the moment that I won't. Because the  _old_ you would never want that, Phil." Melinda gave him a firm look. 

   "You really think you know me?!?!" Phil roared, and Melinda snatched the gun from his holster before he could. "Don't even try, Phil." Melinda warned.

   "I have to lead my army!"

   "Why?!?!?" Melinda responded. "What makes you want to do that?"

   Phil frowned, looking at her.

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

   He'd never thought as to why. Only that he had to. Phil was going to lead an army... but why?

   Melinda seemed stern, but it was all a cover for her panic. Judging by her reflexes, he wouldn't be able to defeat her without his other hand... and his gun.

   "Listen, Phil. _Think!_ " She said. "Don't you wonder why you have to do this, without any reason?!?!" She paused. "This  _Daar'varon Kasius_  is  _taking advantage_  of the point that I could  _NEVER_  kill you." Melinda hissed.

   Phil froze. No... It couldn't be. "I know who I am!" He replied, staring down the barrel of his own gun.

   "No, you dont." Someone said, and a sharp hiss flashed through, and everything went black.

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

    "I'm so sorry for putting you through this, Agent May." Enoch said, walking up the Zephyr's ramp and looking down at Phil Coulson's knocked out body. "A memory-wipe was the best way to help him."

   "What?" Melinda said. "You did this to him?"

   "Not directly." Enoch said, putting away his I.C.E.R. "You see, Agent May, I knew that the kree had him." 

   "What? How?"

   Enoch scrunched his eyebrows together. "I track all celestial activity around planet Earth." Enoch answered as if it were obvious.

    "Why" Was Melinda's answer. It wasn't even a question.

    "I sent a Chronicom to the ship disguised as a female Kree doctor." Enoch told her. "She was told to wipe his memories just like I told her." Enoch continued. "But she did the procedure so that he would need a  _very specific trigger_  to bring back his memories. The trigger is something only you can cause."

   "What is it?" Melinda was frantic, but  Enoch didn't answer her question, continuing his story.

   "The rest of the Chronicoms also believed that his memory should be wiped." Enoch paused, looking at her. "We knew that there was no hope if the kree got him. Bit even more so if we rescued him. Because there is nothing more dangerous than _a frantic man desperate to find what he loves."_ Enoch was afraid that Phil would stop at nothing to get to her, and potentially ruin everything or put himself in danger.

    Enoch the locked eyes with her. The next part was serious. "But on the contrary,  _Every villain thinks that they are doing the right thing, wether it be for themselves, or something they love_."

   Melinda was silent.

   Looking down at the man who had died in her arms with an 'I love you' only a week ago, Melinda kneeled down next to him. "It hurts more to have him... like this, than to see him dead." She whispers. "What do I have to do to bring him back?"

   Enoch took a big breath. "Well, your'e going to need a bottle of Haig, yourself, a bed, and a secluded Tahitian Island cabin." 

-:x:-

   Melinda smiled as she watched Fitz stumble on board. Jemma wouldn't let go of his hand, and he kept muttering, "You married the  _other_  me?!?! What??!?"

    Melinda smiled as Yo-yo and Mack took their positions at the front. May leaned down and softly kissed Phil's unconscious lips. " _You'll be okay, love. I've got you_. _Lets go home._ " She whispered echoing so many times in Tahiti.

   Hauling him up, Melinda set him into the seat behind the pilots chair and Enoch called her name.

   Jogging down to where Enoch was, Melinda saw that the was a female Chronicom with him. "I am so happy that you found Agent Phil Coulson." She smiled. "And you must be  _'Lin'_  or  _'Mel'_."

   "Melinda. Both those are Phil's names for me."

   "I know. I'm the one who had to work with his memories." The Chronicom told her. "But here's some advice to waking him up..."

 

\--- -:x:- ---

 

    Waves beat against sand in the distance. There was a red sunset sky staining the gauzy curtains red, and a soft wind blowing through the house.

   Phil stared at the ceiling, and realized that he was in a bed.

   Pulling back the covers, he was dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt, a far cry difference from his Space attire. He walked out of the bed room. There was a hammock that spanned the length of the living room, taking place of the couch. It faced a large open wall, with sliding glass doors, that looked over the porch and off into the beach, where the was sun setting.

  To his shock, May sat in the hammock, her back to him.

   "What did I tell you about-" He started, walking around to face her, the woman held a bottle of Haig in her lap as  she watched the sunset.

   But something seemed familiar. Suddenly, he knew where he was. Who he was. Who Daisy was.  _Who Melinda May was_.

   Memories crashed into his conscious like a dam breaking and flooding a dried up valley, surging through and refreshing everything. He saw his life flash before his eyes. Literally.

   Phil fell to his knees.

   "Oh! Phil! Are you alright?!?!" Melinda got up fast as lightning, a hand on his shoulder.

   Looking up with misty eyes, Phil asked, " _Lin?_ "

   Melinda smiled, joining him, as they both cried for joy. "Phil." May breathed, holding his face.  _"It hurt so much to see you like that."_  She whispered, kissing his forehead. "Welcome back."

   "Thank you."  Phil responded,  "And you were right... I  _never_  want you to let me follow something like that through, no matter how sane I believed that I was." Phil answered, and reached up to touch her arm. Melinda smiled as she held him. "I thought that Daisy was your daughter." He blurted out.

   Melinda laughed. "Maybe that assumption isn't to far off. She really is our kid, isn't she?" May softly said.

   "That is, only _officially_  if she signed the adoption papers we left her in that letter." Phil reminded her. "But she is family now."

   "Like us." May whispered, helping him up into the hammock, where they cracked that bottle of Haig and drank to the last swaths of sunset painting the sky.

 


End file.
